Mi perfección
by Quo
Summary: Una misión suicida, Akatsuki, una guerra, perverciones varias, sangre, muerte, amor y lágrimas. Los 9 genins de Konoha y los 3 de Suna la van a pasar mal... [Sasunaru todas las parejas que se puedan imaginar.]
1. Recuerdos

Mi perfección

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

En la lejanía, se regía una mansión. Su aspecto concordaba con el de las demás fachadas en sus alrededores. Comparten un patrón muy singular de color, forma y confección. Las puertas corredizas y las paredes de papel de arroz predominan en tal pueblo. Aún así, no pierde su llamativa y simpática viveza típica de una cuidad en desarrollo.

Una noche de verano reina. El silencio suena en los oídos de cada habitante, invitándolo a caer dormido ante su melódica labor. Solo los osados grillos se atreven a romper tan armónica combinación. Tal vez, no solo ellos, ya que entre las estruendosas notas de su orquesta, se oye una dulce voz femenina proveniente de la mansión

Esa voz, tan hermosa y acogedora, era la de una madre arrullando a su pequeño. Este, aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, no dormía. Sino que apreciaba cada segundo de ese canto tan maravilloso. Lo disfrutaba como el concierto más codiciado de su pequeño y precario mundo. En esos momentos, él era feliz.

Cuando la canción de cuna llegó a su última tonada. El jovencito abrió sus oscuros ojos y miró a su madre con la máxima ternura. Esa delicada miradita se encontró con la de su madre, conjugando todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

El niño al perecer no tenía muchas intenciones de dormir. Deseaba algo más por parte de su madre.

-Mamá – Dijo con su voz infantil y tomando con sus suaves y gorditas manos la falda de su madre – ¿Me cuentas un cuento? Mm.. todavía no tengo sueño... – Aunque sus ojos adormilados traicionaran su palabra.

-Veamos, mi niño. – dijo pensativa mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos. – ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! – aclaró su voz y mientras acariciaba a su hijo, prosiguió a contar la historia.

"Había una vez, un recién graduado de la aldea escondida de la hoja que se pensaba el más fuerte de todos los shinobi de su aldea. Fanfarroneaba sobre sus habilidades frente a sus amigos, superiores, etc. En efecto, el chico era muy bueno en todas las artes ninja. Vencía a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, incluyendo algunos superiores."

-¡Oh, increíble! ¿Podré llegar a ser como el algún día? – dijo inocentemente el mini-oyente.

-Espera a que termine, tesoro. – dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a su hijo, él cual reía encantadoramente.

"Pasaron los años y el chico se hizo muy pero muy fuerte –dijo susurrando al oído del niño y guiñándole el ojo- y muy pero muy popular con las chicas. -el chico sacó la lengua en signo de repulsión, típico de la edad, lo que hizo que su madre se riera por lo bajo.- Un día, el muchacho se consideraba tan superior que decidió que si seguía en esa aldea "mediocre", como la llamaba él, nunca llegaría a ser el shinobi poderoso que quería ser. –"Quiero ser un ninja **perfecto**"- decía siempre altaneramente. Entonces, se fue de su aldea, dejó a su familia y sus amigos y partió en busca de la perfección que él quería.

El chico fue de aldea en aldea, pero nadie fue rival para sus grandes destrezas. En parte, el chico estaba feliz de ser muy fuerte pero a la vez estaba decepcionado por no poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Para si, siempre se preguntaba como la conseguiría y como se sentiría, esa idea le daba muchas más ganas de seguir buscando hasta encontrarla.

Una noche, sintió mucha, pero mucha hambre, porque había caminado desde la mañana sin descansar ni comer. Entonces usó sus técnicas para rastrear algo que comer y lo primero que encontró fue una pareja de viajeros que comían felices su cena. Los vio como un par de debiluchos, una presa fácil para un grande como él. Entonces empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos.

Cuando llegó, atacó a los viajantes por sorpresa. Lo que el muchacho no había visto antes del asalto era que estos dos eran un shinobi y una kunoichi de la aldea escondida entre el agua. Pero le importaba muy poco que fuesen ninjas o no.

Lucharon un poco hasta que el muchacho tomó a la kunoichi por el cuello y amenazó con cortárselo con un kunai a menos que le diesen toda la comida. –dijo haciendo mímica mientras contaba con una mano- La pobrecilla no podía moverse del terror. Su compañero simplemente miraba al muchacho con chispas saliéndole de los ojos. En sus ojos se reflejaba más que amistad con la bella kunoichi atrapada ¡Entonces, como rayo en una tormenta! –dijo subiendo la mano libre y subiendo un poco le tono en el que hablaba- ¡¡El shinobi del agua se lanzó contra el muchacho y tomó a su asustada compañera en sus brazos!! – El pequeñín estaba fascinado.-

El muchacho estaba atónito, por primera vez, había sido derrotado, además, con solamente UN golpe.

Los chicos partieron rápidamente y, sin mirar atrás, dejaron al muchacho tirado en el piso. Estaba furioso y frustrado. Pero una idea se le paso por la cabeza que le devolvió la energía: "El me venció porque es el UNICO ninja perfecto, para serlo yo, ¡Debo vencerlo!"

Pasaron 10 años, el muchacho creció y se volvió todavía más fuerte. Entreno sin parar y se convirtió en una maquina de pelear. Cuando se consideró lo suficientemente fuerte, partió hacia la Aldea escondida entre el agua a encontrarse con su contrincante.

Pasó a hurtadillas a la aldea y buscó toda la noche por el shinobi que lo había vencido. Hasta que lo encontró.

Este estaba durmiendo junto a su esposa y su hijita. El muchacho no notó nada nuevo sobre el hombre. Era alguien normal. Entonces, al tratar de atacarlos, el ninja del agua se despertó y defendió a su familia con todo su esmero. Recordaba al muchacho y entendió que era venganza. Por eso, peleo justamente con él.

La pelea era fuerte y rápida, el muchacho llevaba la ventaja. Hasta que un golpe errado derrumbó una columna de la casa en la que el shinobi del agua y su familia vivían. En ese momento, igual que hace 10 años, el chico le pegó una patada que lo dejó casi inconsciente y así permaneció mientras el shinobi sacaba a su familia del cuarto que se derrumbaba.

-"¡MI PERFECCIÓN! ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PERFECCIÓN?" – gritaba el muchacho, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Mi perfección, dices"- dijo el shinobi del agua, abrazando a su esposa –"La perfección no se encuentra en un combate o debajo una roca, se encuentra en el corazón de otra persona. Cuando algo o alguien vale más que todo, se gana la fuerza para salir victorioso ante a cualquier cosa. Así, sólo, tu nunca podrás ganarme. Vete y no vuelvas."

Desde aquella vez, no se supo más del muchacho. Fin"

-"Dime, cariño, te gus..?" – la madre calló sus palabras al ver que su hijito dormía placidamente en sus brazos. Lo dejó sobre su futón, lo tapó y después de darle un beso en la frente, partió a su habitación, dejando al niño entre sueños de grandeza.

El tranquilidad de esa noche se volvió estruendosa mientras el sonido de un despertador resonaba a toda potencia en una solitaria habitación, forzando al único habitante a abrir los ojos y despertar de un sueño del pasado. Uchiha Sasuke veía otro día en Konoha, con el recuerdo de su infancia rondándole en la cabeza. Privándolo de la idea de volverse a dormir.

-"Es como si me persiguieran..."- dijo esbozando una sonrisa plagada de ironía - "maldita memoria, podría dejarme dormir en paz de vez en cuando"- se quejó mientras lanzaba el ruidoso despertador contra la pared y se metía en la cama otra vez. Tratando en vano de conciliar 5 minutos más de sueño.

Continuará..


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

Capítulo 2: Secretos

"Mm.. Sasuke, ¿A quien le dices perdedor?... Yo seré.. ¡Hokage!"- decía casi a los gritos, con ronquidos de por medio, un enredado rubio que al parecer, no dormía "placidamente".-"Arg.. ¡¡No me ahorques.. SASUKE!!"

"¡¡USURATONKACHI!!"- Dijo Sasuke mientras le proporcionaba una buena piña a su amigo. El cuál despertó con un grito espantoso que hizo temblar las ventanas.

Uzumaki Naruto despertó por fin. Confuso, con las sabanas alrededor del cuello y a punto de morir de un ataque cardíaco pero, a fin de cuentas, bien.

Ese día se reunirían todos para hacer una reunión en la central de Konoha. Iban a discutir una misión grupal. En primer lugar, para que una misión sea "grupal" tenía que ser un asunto bastante urgente. Corría el rumor de que los aliados de la Aldea de la Arena se verían involucrados también en todo el asunto. Nadie estaba seguro de nada, por eso era elemental asistir a esta junta.

Por alguna razón instintiva, Sasuke sabía que Naruto, además de olvidarse completamente de la junta, podía morir ahogado por su gorro de noche o ahorcado por sus sábanas mientras dormía, según sus explicaciones. Ya que últimamente iba a las misiones con marcas de quemaduras en el cuello y un millón de otras lastimaduras que se hacía, a causa de la bendita sábana o cualquier otra cosa que tenía cerca. Últimamente, el Uzumaki no dormía muy bien que digamos. O eso era lo que aparentaba...

-"Sa.. Sasuke.."- Dijo adormilado el chico que usualmente era hiperactivo y lleno de energía. Aferrándose a su acolchado y acurrucándose.

-"¡Toma!"- Dijo el moreno mientras le daba lo primero que vio tirado en el piso y trataba de sacarle las sábanas de las manos-"Vístete rápido. Después de la junta comeremos algo"- Falló en el intento de sacarle la sábana.

-"¿Te molestaría?"- Dijo el rubio haciéndole señas con la mano para que se marchara de la habitación. –"¡No mires!"

Haciendo una mueca de molestia, el ojinegro salió al pasillo de la casa del ojiazul. Su mente todavía no salía de la maraña de pensamientos y preocupaciones que le había proporcionado ese sueño. Afuera, el viento soplaba con un sabor distinto al que siempre se paseaba por las calles de Konoha. Sumado a eso, del interior de la casa del rubio, un olor se distinguía de los demás, esa esencia era tan conocida para el moreno que se abstuvo de pensar equivocadamente y lo obvió. Pero a la vez que ese aroma se hacía más fuerte, la ignorancia del chico se hacía más limitada.

-Algo esta mal...- Pensó Uchiha.-"¡Naruto! ¡Voy a entrar!"- Dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta.

-"¡No! Sasuke, ya terminé"- Dijo apurado mientras salía de su casa y cerraba la puerta detrás de si.-"¿Vamos?"

Sin decir más, fueron a su destino hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Dentro de la casa de Naruto, el hedor a sangre en las sábanas en la inocencia encarnada empezaban a impregnar toda la morada. Las manchas color carmesí cubrían todo el colchón y caían por los bordes de la cama, por debajo del grueso acolchado que recién se enrojecía gracias a su grosor necesario para los días invernales que se avecinaban.

Uzumaki Naruto, definitivamente, no dormía bien.


	3. Una Misión Doble

Advertencia: Acá empieza el yaoi

Mi Perfección

Capítulo 3: Una Misión Doble

En el amplio salón estaban ya todos los genins de la aldea de la hoja. Hablando alegremente unos con otros. Solo quedaban 2 asientos libres separados uno del otro. Así que se sentaron y entonces la junta dio su comienzo oficial.

Tsunade, la 4º Hokage, hablaba del entregamiento absoluto de un ninja a su misión entre otras temáticas de igual índole. Hasta que se desvió a la importancia y fragilidad de la misión. Allí fue cuando todos los ojos de los presentes, entre ellos algunos adormilados por el discurso, se posaron en la exuberante anfitriona.

-"Los del país del hielo han mandado muchas amenazas al país del fuego."- Decía con un tono grave y preocupado mientras lanzaba unas hojas de papel sobre la mesa.–"No podemos descuidarnos... ¡Un error significa la exterminación!"

Shikamaru fue el primero en tomar una hoja. A la vez que leía, sus facciones iban haciéndose más tensas y el sudor empezaba a caer por su frente. Al verlo, todos se apuraron a tomar una al igual que él. Todos los corazones presentes, por un instante, dejaron de latir.

El miedo se hacía cada vez más tangible. El temor era corroborado por el devastador e interminable silencio que gobernaba en la sala. Hasta que Ino lo rompió con una voz agudizada por el pánico.

"¡¡¿Qué significa esto?!!"- Dijo estampando el papel violentamente contra la mesa –"¡¿Quieren que vayamos como sacrificio?!"-

Tsunade simplemente miró para otro lado. Respondiéndole a la perturbada joven con un vago "Así es".

"¡¡Me niego!!" – Gritó Kiba –"¡¡Ni pienses que voy a dejar que me maten, menos así!!" – Su perro Akamaru sólo temblaba en sus brazos –

Algunos respondieron lo mismo, o atinaron a irse. Otros seguían mirando incrédulos la copia de la carta del país del hielo, así de fría como el mismo país. La sala se convirtió en un campo de batalla de opiniones y quejas. A este gran enredo se unió la única voz adulta que trataba en vano de calmar la ferviente pelea. Hasta que una voz serena femenina resalto dentro del griterío y lo silenció.

-"¿Por qué nos mandan a nosotros?"- dijo Sakura Haruno, haciendo muestra de su perspicacia característica.- Somos genins, ¿Por qué no mandan a los jounins a una misión así de peligrosa?-

Las miradas alteradas variaron desde la joven y terminaron, muy asustadas y interrogativas, en la persona que pensaban iba a aclarar sus dudas.

-"Gracias, Sakura"- Dijo muy agradecida- "Verán, para algo los cité a ustedes aquí."– sacó un control remoto y apuntó una enorme pantalla que colgaba arriba de la puerta- "Esto es lo último que recibimos."

La mujer presionó el botón de encendido y después el de reproducir. En la pantalla apareció un hombre de cabello puntiagudo color plateado y ojos azules, más gélidos que un glaciar. Sus ropajes eran de un color metal oscuro con algunos retoques de negro y gris, haciendo que el color brillante de sus ojos resaltase. Mostraba una sonrisa que le daba una apariencia de niño.

-"¡Buenos días, Konoha!"- Dijo levantando una mano, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una expresión sumamente infantil –"Al parecer no están tomándose muy enserio nuestras cartas, Yukitaro está enojado."- se cruzó de brazos y puso cara caprichosa –"El tiempo se acaba, Tsunade. Si no nos mandas a los genins en la fecha acordada..."- sacó un aparato que tenía 2 botones en él. Uno rojo y el otro azul. –"¡Ah! ¡No viste nada!"- lo escondió. Se notaba que lo había hecho a propósito –"Ah, lo olvidaba, ni se te ocurra olvidarte de los de la arena, porque si no llegan todos"- hizo una pausa para reírse por lo bajo. Su voz era realmente irritantemente parecida a la de un niño pequeño - "el país lo paga. OK, ¡Yukitaro dice adiós!" – Terminó levantando la mano a la altura de su cara y sonriendo ampliamente. En ese momento, algo pasó desapercibido por toda la audiencia, todos menos uno. -

El corazón de todos en ese salón dio el vuelco de su vida. Toda la experiencia de sus cortas vidas, en ese momento, no significaba nada para ninguno. Nadie dijo nada por un largo tiempo hasta que un chico relleno no soportó más la presión.

-"¿¡¡Qué quieren de nosotros!!?"- gritó Chouji a todo pulmón, llorando y agarrándose la cabeza.

Shikamaru lo tomo del hombro y trato de consolarlo. Aunque el sintiera las mismas ganas de llorar que el gordito. Al parecer, todos en esa habitación, por más valientes y fuertes que fuesen o dijesen ser, sabían que en el interior querían escaparse de la gran responsabilidad que caía en sus hombros o, más simplemente, llorar como hacía su compañero.

Tsunade interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

-"La fecha acordada es el 21 de septiembre, dentro de 15 días"- dijo con voz inflexible e imperativa –"Mañana por la mañana llegan nuestros aliados de la aldea de la arena. Por la tarde los quiero a todos aquí para hacer un entrenamiento intensivo ¡¿Entendido?!"

La Hokage no recibió el "Sí, señora" que quería, pero los dejó ir, no era de piedra.

La concurrencia salió arrastrando los pies. Nadie se sentía como para decir algo optimista o, al menos, decir algo. Todos estaban en estado de shock y de depresión.

Naruto, que aunque contra viento y marea esta feliz, estaba cabizbajo. Cosa que todos, de una forma u otra, habían notado. Verlo en ese estado, les hacía aún mas difícil digerirse la noticia. Lo mismo pasaba con Rock Lee. La melancolía de aquellos 2 pegaba más que la de los demás.

Aunque, para Lee existía un consuelo, uno que vendría mañana por la mañana. Pero ahora, estaba devastado.

-"Naruto..."- Dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para el rubio. -"¿Quieres venir a comer a mi casa? Irán Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru..."- no pudo terminar ya el chico la interrumpió.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa ennegrecida por la tristeza. Pensando excusas. –"Hoy tengo que ordenar mi casa y..."- Esta vez el interrumpido fue él.

"No te excuses. Entiendo como te sientes."- Dijo sonriéndole sinceramente y mientras se iba con el grupo que iría a su casa siguió -"¡Mañana quiero al Naruto de siempre!" – sacando la lengua - "¡Mejórate!" – Y partieron rumbo a la casa Haruno.

Mientras el rubio caminaba, lagrimas marcaban su andar. Sentía como su corazón se iba achicando durante la caminata hacia su casa. Sabía que en ningún lugar se sentiría bien otra vez. No se mejoraría ni volvería a ser el Naruto de siempre. Las órdenes eran, actuar y aparentar. Así eran, tan inflexibles y duras como el hielo o el metal.

Entre tantos otros sentimientos oscuros, la esperanza no cabía. Lo habían despojado de todo. Ese pobre huérfano era un ángel en justo el medio del infierno.

Su hogar, el lugar donde la mayoría se sentiría protegido, era el punto de encuentro con sus penas. Ese día no sería una excepción.

-"Una linda mañana, ¿No?"- Dijo un hombre de sobretodo que esperaba al ojiazul en la puerta de su casa. –"Dime, ¿Cómo anda tu herida?"-

Naruto se abstuvo de responder. Sólo miró para un costado. Levemente sonrojado recordando las acciones pasadas del sujeto que estaba en su puerta.

-"Ah, conque con esas estamos."- Dijo con un toque divertido en su tono grave de voz –"Entonces, lo verificaré por mi mismo." – Dijo mientras que, en un parpadeo, se posesionaba del cuerpo del muchacho.

Lo sostenía estrechadamente contra él con una mano, mientras que con la otra invadía debajo del buzo y de la remera del pobre muchacho. Se detuvo al chocar en medio de su pecho contra una compresa inestablemente pegada con cinta adhesiva. Este comenzó a hacer presión sobre este vendaje improvisado, haciendo que Naruto gritara de dolor. Después, retiró la mano, para comprobar lo que su tacto le indicaba. La herida seguía abierta y no había parado de sangrar.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a lamer la sangre.

-"Exquisita..."- Dijo meciéndose 2 dedos en la boca –"No solo tu piel sabe bien, sabes. Seguramente, Sasuke ya probó tu cuerpo. Me siento frustrado..."

-"¡¡No metas a Sasuke en esto!! Además..."- dijo Naruto sonrojado y triste.

-"¡Ah! Ya veo. TU quieres A ÉL. Pequeño monstruo pervertido..."- Dijo con un tono travieso y haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz a su víctima, el cual estaba sumamente avergonzado. –"Haga lo que haga, Sasuke está metido en todos mis asuntos. Si quieres que no muera un día de estos, más te vale seguir mis órdenes, Naruto."-

-"Si, señor Itachi"- dijo sollozando el desconsolado Uzumaki.

-"Muy bien, Monstruo, buen chico."- Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Después, dio una vuelta y dejó al chico contra la puerta de su casa. Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo alzó en el aire para después besarlo bruscamente y jugar un poco con su lengua.

Luego lo dejó caer y desapareció del pasillo. Dejando un aturdido Naruto tirado en el piso. De sus ojos azules caían miles de lágrimas. Su cuerpo actuaba automáticamente mientras abría la puerta de su casa y miraba con ojos perdidos y rojos por el llanto el gran desastre que llamaba hogar. Las sábanas rojas, el revuelo que había dejado Kisame la noche anterior, sumado al que Deidara había hecho la noche anterior a esa.

-"Sakura-chan, lo de ordenar mi casa, al parecer no era una excusa..."- Dijo en voz baja un Naruto atormentado y inconsolable.

Encontró más importante revisar su herida antes de empezar a limpiar. Se sacó el buzo naranja y azul de siempre y después una remera negra bastante manchada de la sangre emanada de su herida. Luego, fue al baño y con mucho cuidado fue retirando la cinta adhesiva y dejó al descubierto la herida que Kisame le había hecho. Las kanjis "Akatsuki" relucían al rojo vivo.

La trató con un poco de la pomada de Hinata que le había quedado. Si hubiese sido una herida común, hubiese sanado enseguida. Pero esta serie de cortes apenas se vio combatida por tal engrudo. Después de tratarla un poco, se puso una de las gasas que había comprado la noche anterior, después del ataque. La pegó y dio por terminado el vendaje.

Así entonces, fue a buscar detergente, un buen trapo y una escoba. Una tarde difícil le esperaba a Uzumaki Naruto.

Continuara...

Juro que pensé que este capítulo no terminaría nunca 

Dejen Reviews )


	4. Despertar Agridulce

Advertencia: Este capítulo lo hice para que vean lo que le hacen a Naruto y como se siente él consigo mismo. La primera parte no tiene nada.. pero después sube de tono. Nada muy, muy pero mejor aviso. Enjoy!

Capítulo 4: Despertar Agridulce

Los primeros rayos de sol interrumpían los sueños de bastantes habitantes de Konoha. Pero para las personas que no habían dormido en toda la noche, volver a ver luz era el milagro que mantenía estable el hilo donde sus vidas hacían equilibrio.

Muchas personas , a su vez, deseaban no despertar jamás. La cuenta regresiva iba descendiendo tan dolorosamente como un reloj que al girar sus agujas rasga sus mecanismos que le permiten moverse. Cada segundo moría carcomiendo la esperanza de los genins de Konoha. Interiormente, aunque en algunos más intensamente que otros, el miedo les helaba la sangre, lentamente.

Unos ojos azules no se pudieron pegar en toda la noche. No había podido dormir a causa de sus confundidos pensamientos. En su cabeza, el caos era el único rey. No existía la forma ni la realidad. Todo terminaba no teniendo sentido y caía al mar desnaturalizado de turbia neutralidad dispareja. Su sufrimiento, su pena... desharían el corazón de cualquiera. Sus ojos reflejaron la más pura negrura, espejos del alma.

Las franjas negras que se cernían alrededor de sus ojos era muestra de su abatida noche. No había cenado. Sólo había engañado las ganas de suicidarse limpiando la casa. Sabía que tenía que descansar, por lo menos hasta la hora en la que tenía el entrenamiento, esa misma tarde del 7 de septiembre.

El joven releía en su caótica mente la causa. La mandita y hermosa razón por la que pasaba por este declive de la vida. Por la que moriría. En su mente simplemente se dibujaron 6 letras.

S A S U K E 

Ese moreno que trajo la noche a sus sentidos. Él que con su mera existencia desataba una tormenta en su estómago. Cada mirada era un tesoro irresistible. Con solo abrir su boca, las melódicas notas de su grave voz desataban un tsunami de emociones en su alma. Aparentar frente al dueño de su corazón era más duro que las múltiples visitas de los miembros del Akatsuki que había sido obligado a recibir sin reprocho. La vida de Sasuke era mucho más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa en su pequeño universo en desintegración.

Le mentía a todos, no solo a Sasuke. En el fondo de su corazón, aunque no mojara, Naruto lloraba, recordando su feliz pasado. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Odiaba esa máscara. Era un otro actor en el escenario de la vida. Su actuación era una parodia de lo que alguna vez soñó. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba, era la imagen que estaba en su repisa, el innegable recuerdo de que ese Naruto existió.

Por primera vez, se sintió merecedor del nombre "monstruo".

"Sasuke"- dijo en voz baja.. mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus lastimados brazos, llorando. –"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"- su voz se quebró.

-"Decirme la verdad, eso es lo que debes hacer."- dijo esa voz tan añorada.

El rubio se perdió tratando de conjugar alguna palabra coherente ante la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke Uchiha apoyado en el marco de su puerta, mirándolo fijamente. Lo primero que se clavo en su desordenada mente fue que había descubierto sus relaciones con el Akatsuki. Simplemente no soportaría. Su rostro seguía empapado en lágrimas y su mente en cualquier lugar lejano menos en su casa en ese momento. Su presión cardiaca se disparó y empezó a sentir como la compresa que llevaba en el pecho se volvía a ensangrentar.

Veía con ojos ingenuos como este se acercaba hacia su cama, con una sonrisa seductora por la cual Naruto podría haber muerto por poseer. Esos ojos parecían tener la intención de derretirlo de placer, de devorarlo, con tan sólo el abismo negro de su iris. Se detuvo justo donde comenzaba la cama y se quedo mirando al otro par de ojos azules.

-"Naruto..."- dijo con la voz agravada por el deseo y mientras se arrodillaba para quedar en frente del confundido rubio –"Hace bastante... que vengo posponiendo esto, ¿Sabes?"- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Naruto, dejándolo más aturdido y más cerca. –"Pero ahora que veo que piensas en mí... no pienso seguir resistiéndome."-

Sin dejar que el ojiazul siquiera pusiera orden entre sus pensamientos, le encajó un beso que se apasionó casi instantáneamente. La lengua de Sasuke se enroscaba bruscamente con la de Naruto, carente de experiencia. El moreno se deleitaba devorando la boca del rubio, que apenas se ubicaba en los hechos que, aunque increíbles, pasaban. Si fuese un sueño, no le importaría volver a ver el sol completamente sólo, por lo menos, no hoy.

Rápidamente y sin dejar de acalorar el beso ni de enloquecer a su presa, se fue subiendo a la cama, encima de Naruto. Lo único que los separaba era la fina tela que cubría sus cuerpos. Cuando el atacante se aburrió de besar a su compañero. Se irguió sobre si mismo, lo miró subiendo un poco el mentón y sacando los labios, haciendo una expresión de excitación.

-"Eres... exquisito."- dijo haciendo una pausa en la mitad.

Allí fue cuando el rubio entendió. Sus facciones rebosaron de odio, los bordes de su boca se tensaron, dejando ver sus dientes. Esas palabras, esas acciones, ¿Cuanto había caído para tragarse semejante acto? ¿Cuan desesperado estaba? El perdón no existía para él. No podía perdonarse ni perdonarlo, por supuesto. Itachi lo había vuelto a pervertir.

-"¡MALDITO! ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!"- Gritó Naruto, haciendo énfasis en la última "e" y pasándose el puño del pijama para secarse la repugnante saliva del líder del Akatsuki.

Estaba punto de explotar de rabia y tratando de darle un golpe que si hubiese acertado, le hubiese roto uno que otro hueso. Pero la velocidad del líder le ganó a la del chico.

-"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿No, Monstruo?"- Dijo relamiéndose los labios. –"¡Bien que te ha gustado! ¿Ah que sí? Tu cara suplicaba por que te penetrara."- Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron perversamente con los rayos de sol matutino.

-"¡¡TÚ NO!!"- gritó saltando de la cama y con los ojos y puños cerrados. –"¡Vete antes de que te rompa la cara, PERVERTIDO!"-

-"¡Cierra la boca! ¡O quieres que mate a Sasuke y a todos los demás, ¿EH?!"- gritó permaneciendo con su semblante escalofriante y malvado. En un instante, estaba frente a frente con el enardecido y ahora asustado chico. –"Recuerda tu posición en el juego, Naruto"- dijo rápido y con los labios apretados. –"No tienes derecho a nada. Eres un monstruo y nada más. Te conviene mantenerte al margen y seguir mis órdenes o todos mueren, incluyéndote. ¡¡Tenlo en cuenta!!"-

Antes de partir, el líder le proporcionó un golpe colmado de chakra justo en el medio de la herida que tanto le incordiaba. Dado este golpe fulminante, Itachi se desvaneció dejando a Naruto en el piso, apenas respirando y escupiendo litros de sangre.

Era difícil pensar que el pobre podría ir a entrenar esa misma tarde.

Continuara...


	5. Planes Exitosos

Mi perfección

Capítulo 5: Planes exitosos.

9:30 de la mañana, 7 de septiembre. Gran parte de la población de Konoha ya empieza sus actividades. Algunos siguen dormidos, otros esperan un día difícil. En especial los 12 genins. Sabían que ese día sería muy pesado. Pero, uno de estos 12, sentía que de tanto pensar su cabeza iba a explotar.

Dormir, había dormido muy poco gracias al video del idiota del hielo que habían visto la mañana anterior. No sabía con certeza si haber usado el Sharingan para examinarlo con máximo detalle había sido una buena idea o un simple tormento. En parte, la habilidad que había heredado del clan Uchiha le había revelado algo. Algo tan inteligible como la idea de porqué nos querían a todos los genins, una sombra que pasaba a una velocidad imposible detrás del anfitrión del espectáculo, que sospechosamente, centra toda la atención en él con sus acciones infantiles.

Todos habían caído en la trampa. Menos sus ojos investigadores. En toda la tarde-noche que había gastado en deducir que demonios era esa cosa que le había quitado horas de descanso, había sólo sacado la conclusión de que debía ver de nuevo ese video. Pero, ¿Lograría que le diesen esa pieza tan importante?

Se hicieron las 10:00 a.m. cuando el moreno se dispuso a levantarse. Estaba planeando usar todo el tiempo que le quedaba antes del entrenamiento intensivo para sacar sus propios resultados y de lo que saliese, dependía si debía avisar a los demás de sus hallazgos o no. Se vistió y se encamino al centro de Konoha. Cruzándose en el camino con un Rock Lee muy feliz, que iba en dirección a la puerta de Konoha. Sasuke sabía el porque de esa felicidad, aunque Lee pensara lo contrario, al igual que media población de Konoha. Alguien nombrado "Gaara del Desierto".

Como ese asunto le importaba poco y nada. Siguió tranquilo hacia el centro a aclarar las dudas que consternaban su cabeza.

Al cruzar las puertas del centro. Su ansiedad le impedía enfocarse en su alrededor. Sasuke a duras penas restringía el temblor de sus manos. Sumado a los extraños obstáculos que encontraba en su ida a la oficina de la 5º Hokage. Había cualquier cantidad de barreras a medio fortificar, millares de planchas de goma-espuma que faltaban poner en las paredes y mucho personal de limpieza y de seguridad de por medio. Al parecer, el edificio se preparaba para un atraco, allanamiento o alguna catástrofe de aquella complejidad.

Los de seguridad lo paraban y le preguntaban toda sarta de preguntas que iban desde sobre porqué iba a la oficina de la Hokage hasta si tenía alguna intención de lastimarla. A todos Sasuke respondía o con una vaga respuesta o simplemente con una mirada que transmitía un "_Me molestas una vez más y mueres_" que los dejaba callados.

Mientras caminaba por aquel pasaje, trataba de pensar en como haría para esquivar los seguros intentos de Tsunade de averiguar el motivo de sus acciones. Sabía que iban a ser más difíciles de sortear que cualquier pedazo de goma-espuma pero sentía que debía guardar silencio sobre ese tema. Más con la ninja más poderosa de Konoha.

Después de esa insólita travesía, llegó por fin a su objetivo. Allí, estaba Tsunade. Muy pensativa y preocupada. El ojinegro dedujo que era por el mismo motivo que empapelaban las paredes de material amortiguador y hacían barricadas. Al verlo en la puerta, se sorprendió bastante.

-"¿Que haces aquí, Sasuke?"- Dijo interrogativa y desconcertada.

-"Vengo a pedirle algo, Tsunade-sama"- dijo el muchacho, manteniendo su semblante indiferente. –"Pero antes, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?."- desviando la vista en dirección a la puerta abierta que daba al obstaculizado pasillo.

-"Si es por lo de afuera..."- dijo perturbadísima y con una mano en la frente. –"Mandé un mensajero con una carta a los padres de todos los genins esta mañana..."- una tenue risa irónica salió de sus labios.. –"Pronto vendrá una avalancha de padres y familiares enfurecidos..."-

-¡Eso es! ¡Vine en el momento indicado!- Pensó el portador del Sharingan. –Sólo tengo que alargar un poco la conversación.- "Entonces, ¿Los padres no sabían nada de este tema?"- Dijo tratando de sonar interesado. Aunque le importara muy pero muy poco ese tema.

-"Pensábamos que era mejor que ustedes lo supieran primero."- Dijo la mujer adulta. –"Como para que los padres no los presionaran ni les hicieran creer que tienen la opción de no ir, ya que no la tienen."- Subió la mirada –"Ya nos anticipábamos esta situación. Tengo que prepararme."

Unos pasos y gritos frenéticos se empezaban a oír por la ventana de la oficina. Eso sólo indicaba una cosa.

-"Ya llegaron..."- Dijo el moreno, tranquilo y feliz de que su plan se desarrollara tan bien y tan rápido, aunque no lo mostrara en su cara. Mientras que Tsunade quería que todo esto nunca pasase y lo decía todo sólo con sus amargados ojos.

-"Eso parece..."- Dijo afligida. –"Los de seguridad los retendrán por un tiempo... Refréscame la memoria, Sasuke ¿Por que habías dicho que venías?"- Queriendo ir directo al punto.

-"Para pedirle algo."- Dijo muy lentamente, algo que en parte molestó a mujer, que esperaba en silencio que el chiquillo terminara de decir que demonios quería.

-"¿Y que es?"- Dijo tratando de controlarse. Ya que el acto violento de presencia de los padres se sentía cada vez más cerca. Ella ya sentía resonar los insultos y los golpes bajos que dirían en sus oídos.

-"El video que nos mostró ayer, Tsunade-sama. Quisiera revisarlo una vez más." – Dijo con el mejor tono inocente que le salió. El ruido descontrolado estaba casi encima de ellos.

-"¿Haz descubierto al...?"- A la Hokage no le permitieron terminar ya que la puerta se abrió de un golpe y de allí entró un tumulto de gente iracunda. Contenida, dificultosamente, a un metro de la mesa por los de seguridad. Sasuke saltó y se posicionó detrás del escritorio, al lado de Tsunade.

-"¡¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES, MALDITA?!!"- Gritó una de las madres. –"¡MANDAS A MATAR A NUESTROS HIJOS! **¡¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?!!**"-

-"¡Que seas Hokage no te da el derecho!"- Gritó otro padre. Seguido por muchos otros haciendo muestra de su extenso vocabulario. Mezclándose con los intentos de callarlos y calmarlos de los guardias.

-"Sasuke"- Dijo Tsunade bajando la voz para que sólo Sasuke la oyera. –"El video esta en el segundo cajón delante tuyo"- Luego, se levantó, se puso delante de la muchedumbre y la enfrentó. –"Ah ¡Sasuke!"- dijo antes de que el chico se fuera –"La sala de video esta en el tercer piso. Es la primera puerta."-

El joven salió de la habitación mediante un jutsu de tele-transportación, feliz de no tener que dar ninguna explicación y con el video en sus manos. Luego, se puso en marcha a toda potencia hacia el cuarto de video. Llevándose por delante las ruinas de lo que fueron planchas de goma-espuma y barricadas. "_De lo que es capaz el amor paternal..._" se dijo a si mismo mientras los evadía.

Llegó al cuarto de video ya hechas las 11:15 a.m. pasadas. Cuando estuvo allí maldijo millones de veces las malditas escaleras en obras y el condenado ascensor atascado. ¿Por qué no uso la técnica de tele-transformación? Porque nunca en su vida había pasado de la oficina de la Hokage y el trayecto que llevaba a ese lugar. Englobando los 2 primeros pisos y la planta baja.

Primero, estudió minuciosamente los equipos. Tratando de descifrar como funcionaban esos aparatejos extraños. Eran más avanzados que cualquier video-casetera donde encontrabas el botón de "reproducir" y "detener" y ya estabas viendo el video. Sino que estas máquinas estaban divididas en 2 partes. Una de controles y la otra era la pantalla, que estaba encima de la primera. Había como 10 aparatos, igualmente recónditos. Se sentía agobiado por esas cosas, ni siquiera encontraba el botón que ponía en marcha el mecanismo. Se sintió muy idiota al ser vencido por un montón de cables y sistemas. En su desesperación, una empezó a echar humo. Esta terminó haciendo un sonido extraño y "explotando". Llenándole la cara de hollín y polvo al moreno que se estaba empezando a exasperar en un nivel fuera de la imaginación de cualquiera. Lo mismo sufrieron 2 maquinas más. ¿Sospechoso? Para Sasuke, en ese cuarto nada era "real".

Hasta que finalmente puso a andar una. Se sintió como el cuál ve la luz en la oscuridad. Cosa que en parte hacía, ya que el cuarto, de por si, era como una cueva oscura. Esa felicidad le bajó la guardia y no notó que alguien se acercaba, sigilosamente, por sus espaldas.

-"Disculpa..."- llegó a decir este sujeto. Viéndose silenciado por un grito ensordecedor de parte del ojinegro.

Desconcertado, Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil y mirando con ojos desorbitados al muchacho que se paraba delante de el, devolviéndole una mirada igual de atónita. Este fue él primero en reaccionar.

-"Etto.. perdón por asustarte..."- Su voz era masculina. –"Soy el encargado de aquí, me llamo Chise Seita(1). ¿Necesitas ayuda?"- dijo esbozando una amable sonrisa y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levante.

El sorprendido ojinegro podía deducir que este hombre era un joven shinobi de Konoha por su distintiva banda y su uniforme de chunnin. Que era tan visto por toda la cuidad, todo el tiempo. También podía decir, por su apariencia, que era despistado. Los anteojos grandes y gruesos que llevaba, la voz inocente y los movimientos torpes corroboraban los pensamientos del genin.

-"S-si..."- dijo un Sasuke que todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

Este encargado de enseño todo lo que debía saber para, por lo menos, operar esos mecanismos. Se notaba lo serio que se tomaban la investigación los ninjas de Konoha. Con esas cosas podían desentrañar cualquier video, hasta los más enmarañados.

-"..Y así lo pones en cámara lenta. ¿Entendiste?"- Sasuke asintió –"Bueno, ¿Hasta que hora vas a estar? Porque debo... acondicionar los equipos..."- Dijo mirando las máquinas que Sasuke, en su etapa de locura, había hecho pedazos. Esto hizo sonrojar un poco al Uchiha.

-"Estaré hasta las 2:00, más o menos"- respondió indiferente y releyendo las páginas de su memoria.

-"Bien. Entonces, me voy."- Dijo levantándose.

-"¡Espera! No me dijiste por dónde se mete el video."- Cosa que en parte era sospechosa... pero la buena disposición del encargado lo dejó sin duda de que era un simple olvido.

-"Oh, perdóname ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Pásamelo que yo lo meto."- Dijo tranquilo y sincero. Sasuke no tuvo ningún reparo en dárselo de buena gana. -

El chuunin tomó el video y lo introdujo en una ranura que el ojinegro nunca hubiese encontrado. Tal vez, después de varias horas. Agradeció tener esa ayuda a mano.

Puesto el video, Chise le indicó que presionara el botón de "reproducir" y cuando se hubo ido, Sasuke hizo como este le dijo. Entonces, fue cuándo el video empezó.

"¡Buenos días, Sasuke Uchiha!" – Hizo tanto eco en la nula sonoridad del cuarto como en los oídos del único y estupefacto presente. –

Continuará...

(1) Algo no les suena bien sobre el nombre de este pibe ¿no? (Aparte de que no pegan..) Ya verán!! òwó

Gomen ne por los HORRORES de ortografía que hay de seguro.

DEJEN REVIEWS!!! No sean malitos!!! TT-TT9

Gracias Chibihine por las reviews )


	6. El video Irrepetible

Mi perfección

Atención: Muy pero muy cruento (en especial al final) y corto ¬¬.

Capítulo 6: El video irrepetible

"¡Buenos días, Sasuke Uchiha!" – dijo el mismo chico ojiazul con una divertida sonrisa – "¡Que fácil caíste, Sasu-chan!"- abriendo los ojos, expresando un supuesto asombro -"Sí aún no te recuperaste del susto, te voy diciendo que picaste enterita la carnada."- cerrando los ojos y mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes en una enorme sonrisa –"Bueno, te preguntarás: ¿Por qué hicimos este video sólo para ti? Pues, después te lo diré. Ahora, ¡Escucha con atención! Tú serás el encargado de que todos y cada uno de los genins llegue, por lo menos, vivo al país del hielo. En especial, Sasu-chan. ¿Por qué? Dirás. Porque alguien _mataría_ por verte, mira."- hizo un rápido movimiento de manos, concentró su chakra y una nube de humo lo rodeó. A los pocos minutos, unas nubes rojas se empezaron a entrever. Cuando el humo se fue... la imagen hizo flaquear las rodillas del ojinegro. Un Uchiha hizo temblar a otro. –"Hermano, tanto tiempo. Entonces, ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Ven, trae a todos y aquí nos encontraremos."- dijo tan sereno y frío como siempre -"Ni te molestes en tratar de mostrarle este video a alguno de tus amiguitos ya que justo ahora, mientras la cinta es reproducida, se destruye a si misma. ¿No te parecen dudosas las explosiones?"- Allí fue cuando se detuvo a pensar. Esas maquinas habían estropeado cuando él tocó el mismo botón que había hecho andar el mecanismo de la que ahora estaba usando. Todo era una simple trampa -"Una última cosa, no digas nada sobre nuestro pequeño secreto o sino todos mueren."- decía esas cosas tan crueles con el mismo maldito tono. Eso, se iba de la sensibilidad de un ser humano. –"Te veo, hermano mío."

Entonces, el video se eyectó y la máquina explotó de la misma forma que las demás hicieron. Sasuke se apuró a verificar si lo que Itachi decía era cierto. Abrió rápidamente el video y vio como la cinta estaba partida a la mitad, haciéndola imposible de ver.

El video temblaba en las manos del moreno. Pero cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos transmitía una determinación ilimitada y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sasuke Uchiha no había perdido la cordura, se sentía tan cerca de su meta que, tan lejana como antes era, ya la podía saborearla. El dulce sabor de la venganza.

"Verás, hermano."- Dijo con la voz entrecortada e inestable por la ansiedad – "No diré nada, haré como dijiste y cuando esté allí..."- levantó sus temblorosas manos, haciendo fuerza. Como si estuviese apretando algo. En sus ojos se accionó el Sharingan –" Me vengaré... te mataré sin compasión... Sentiré tu sangre colándose por mis dedos... y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... seré feliz."- pasándose una mano por la cara mientras que su sello se desperdigaba por su cara –"Te veo, hermano."

Alguien caminaba por el centro de Konoha. Su boca demostraba su interminable felicidad. Saludaba a todos los que pasaban. Sus lentes reflejaban el sol de mediodía. Se dirigía a la salida, radiante como había estado desde que salió del cuarto de video. Salió, por fin, a donde la luz daba sin nada que la detuviese. Se paró un momento para sentir para dejar que ese calor traspasara sus ropajes y avivara su pálida piel. Después, reanudó su viaje.

A paso enérgico se dirigía a donde realmente estaba. Donde se encontraba la única persona real con ese aspecto. En una pequeña cabaña de almacenamiento de material de construcción en las afueras de Konoha, estaba la persona que todos conocían como el encargado de la sección de investigación de videos. Su apariencia ni se comparaba con su estándar normal. Estaba andrajoso y sangrando por incontables heridas y su piel se había teñido de un color morado de todas las contusiones que se avistaban por todo su cuerpo. Una venda le impedía el habla y unas cadenas; el movimiento. Lo único que le faltaban eran los lentes.

-"Gracias, insecto"- le dijo al pobre encadenado mientras se sacaba los lentes. Su respuesta fueron gritos apagados y contenidos por el pedazo de tela. -"Veamos ¿Qué haré contigo?"- el terror de Seita iba en ascenso mientras su doble se agachaba para estar a su par. -"Puedo romperte el cuello"- Pasándole el dedo por los lugares indicados, haciéndole de mil escalofríos. –"Agujerearte el cráneo, sacarte el corazón, torcerte las piernas, o tal vez, asfixiarte."- terminó posándole un dedo en los labios, por encima de la venda, sonriendo despreciablemente.-"O... puedo hacer esto."-

En un segundo, un kunai atravesó la frente de Chise. El golpe había sido tan fuerte y repentino que la sangre salpicó por todos lados, dejando todo el perímetro empapado de líquido vital. Pero el atacante fue tan perspicaz de usar una barrera para no macharse, no, el no podía ensuciarse de la sangre de un insignificante gusano. Hubiera sido una ofensa.

-"Adiós..."- dijo devolviéndole los lentes a su propietario, que yacía muerto en el piso -"me fuiste muy útil."- y partió, ya después de haber liberado el jutsu de transformación, salteándose los charcos de sangre. Con los ojos en el cielo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuará

Notaron que si cambiamos los lugares del nombre y los pegamos se forma Se**itachi**se òwó

Disculpen si hay algún error de tiempos... no me doy cuenta xx


	7. Amor paternal

Mi perfección

Capítulo 7: Amor paternal

La furia se le había contagiado a la gran Tsunade. Tanta furia, tanto odio conjugados en su abarullada oficina. Las magulladuras y raspones en los cuerpos de los guardias eras la viva prueba que esas familias estaban más que desesperadas y afligidas. Mezcla que terminaría seguro en una explosión de ira.

La Hokage los entendía, pero su paciencia no figuraba entre las más duraderas o resistentes. Sabía muy bien como debían sentirse, la impotencia ante la muerte de un ser amado era el peor de los sentimientos que alguien podría tener. Más si ese ser amado es, en efecto, un hijo. Es como un tifón encerrado en el corazón, todo es borroso. La información gira tan rápido que la confusión es la única alternativa y semejante bofetada desata acritudes iracundas y cerradas en sí mismas. Así se sentían cada uno de los padres en esa habitación.

El calor era insoportable y el ambiente era demasiado pesado para la insultada. Las limitaciones hacían que su paciencia llegara cada vez más a su fin. Hasta que ya no soportó más.

-"Mírense..."- dijo con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados–"Miren nada más a los aldeanos de la aldea de la Hoja... Comportándose como unos completos animales ¡Miren! ¡Miren mi oficina, miren el centro como ha quedado! ¿Ustedes no entienden la delicadeza de esta situación? Ustedes piensan que los mando porque los quiero mandar pero no es así..."- levantó la mirada, llena de fuego–"¡Si no los mando moriremos todos! ¡¡¡TODO EL PAÍS DEL FUEGO SE HARÁ CENIZAS!!! ¿¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN!? "-

Ese barullo incesante en un segundo se perdió en el más incomodo silencio. Esas palabras habían cavado tan hondo en la mente de los presentes que toda la ira de hace algunos minutos se vio completamente sofocada. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se dignaba a subir la mirada... Todos los padres comprendieron que la decisión más dura, la que más culpa dejaba siempre ella debía tomarla. No era ninguna miserable ni enferma, era la Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja.

Un prolongado e incomodo silencio era el que reinaba en ese gabinete. Pero lentamente fue roto por algo poco usual.

-"Ugh.. se callaron." – Dijo una voz en un susurro. – "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

-"Tonto, seguro que están hablando bajito y tú no los escuchas. ¡Déjame a mí!" – reclamó otra voz, tratando de mantenerse a la misma frecuencia que la anterior.

-"Sh.. cállense."- Chistó otra – "Nos descubrirán si siguen peleando".

-"¡Oye Kiba, no empujes!"

¡Un momento! ¿Kiba? ¿Kiba Inuzuka? Los padres no habían sido los únicos que estaban ese día en el centro de Konoha.

-"Por favor, cálmense..."- replicó tímidamente una vocecita femenina.

-"¡Déjame a mí, gordinflón!"

-"¿¡QUÉ DIJISTEEE!?" – Sonido de golpes se empezaron a escuchar.

-"¡Oigan! ¡Cuidado! Wah! "- En un grito prolongado los entrometidos terminaron haciendo ceder el débil cerrojo de la puerta, haciendo acto de presencia en la oficina: un eufórico Kiba, que trataba de sacarse al pesado Chouji de encima, una avergonzada Hinata, Neji junto a ella y los demás genins de la aldea de la Hoja cuyos padres estaban allí, junto a ellos.

-"Tan problemático.."- Dijo Shikamaru como cierre de oro a la gran payasada.

El ambiente de antes era sumamente incómodo, pero ahora era pesado. Hasta que un suceso que ande esperaba sucedió. Todos los padres comenzaron a reírse a las carcajadas. Se partían de la risa. Todos los genins comenzaron a mirarse entre si. Por la mente de más de uno se paseo la idea de que sus padres habían perdido totalmente la cordura. Enloqueciendo a sobremanera.

Por los minutos que duro semejante espectáculo, el tan delicado tema de los genins yendo a una misión suicida tomo tanta irrelevancia que Tsunade se sintió irremediablemente humillada. Tomada del pelo.

Sakura se acercó a su madre, una versión adulta de ella misma. Con el mismo cabello rosado y ojos color jade. La única diferencia era que la adulta se partía de risa y la menor estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-"Mamá..."- Dijo quedamente la pelirosa – "¿T-te sientes b-bien?"

La madre, sin parar ni un segundo de reír, abrazó a su hija por la cabeza y la mantuvo muy cerca. Lentamente, todos fueron parando de reír y miraron cada uno a su prole.

"M-mamá..."- dijo la misma chica –"¿Que suce...?" – No terminó la oración porque su tacto lo impidió, algo cálido y mojado había chocado contra su mejilla y caía por ella. - "¡MAMÁ! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No llores!" – Preguntó subiendo la mirada y tomándose del sweater de su progenitora, la cual sólo sumaba más fuerza al abrazo. –

-"Sólo que..."- respondió por fin la ya mujer. –"Te extrañare muchísimo, hijita"- rompiendo en llanto.

El padre Haruno también se unió al abrazo... derramando, así, algunas lágrimas.

Todos los que allí estaban no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Muchos de los genins se dejaron llevar por la gran tristeza que se sentía en el ambiente. Todo eso que habían estado guardando en su corazón desde el día que se enteraron su cruel destino explotó en un mar de lágrimas. Fuertes o débiles, orgullosos o tímidos ¿Qué más da? Una cosa era segura. Nadie escapaba a ese sentimiento tan frío que les apuñalaba el corazón. El miedo. Algo innegable para todos y cada uno de los desconsolados chicos.

La Quinta Hokage tampoco logró restringirle a sus ojos algunas lagrima, pero debía acabar esto porque ya empezaba a ganar la apariencia de seguir para siempre.

-"Bueno, aldeanos de Konoha..."- Dijo poniéndose de pie, con las mangas del yukata un poco mojadas. Todos subieron la mirada, sollozando aún. –"Lamento tener que arruinarles el momento pero debo pedirles a los padres que se vayan a sus casas y que los genins recuerden que a las 13:00 p.m. comienza el entrenamiento."- Ya eran las 11:30 para ese entonces.-"Bueno, hasta entonces."- se sentó y dio con su silla una vuelta de 180º grados, dándoles la espalda a los demás, que ya se iban yendo.

Pensaba Tsunade, y mucho. Dentro de sus mente la información viajaba frenéticamente rápido. Hasta que se detuvo ante un sentimiento de ausencia. Esa mañana había alguien que no se había mostrado. Esa única persona era Naruto Uzumaki. Pero le fue dando irrelevancia ya que esa mañana nadie debió haber pasado por su oficina. "_Pobre_" se dijo a si misma mientras consideraba la falta de padres del aquel dulce chiquillo cabeza hueca. "_De seguro que ahora debe estar durmiendo felizmente, dulces sueños_". Lindos deseos, errados pero lindos.

Lástima que el receptor de tan nobles deseos estuviese a esas horas de la mañana arrastrándose en camino a su baño para tratarse otra vez la herida de su pecho que, después de varias horas de inconciencia, no había parado de sangrar, aunque en menor cantidad que antes. Su cuerpo se encontraba frío y su alma; en pedazos.

_"Algunos dicen que el peor sueño, es el de amar"_

Continuara;

_Naruto: (en el piso) ghhh.. maldeeeeeeeta.. mira lo que me haces!! A MI! EL PROTAGONISTA MAS BISHONEN DEL MANGAMUNDO!!_

_Caritu: ¬3¬ Digamos.. que sos el protagonista más biUKE del MANGAMUNDO..._

_Naruto: O////OUu_

_Caritu: òwó TE CAGUE! juajuajua o _

_Sasuke y Itachi: ¡¡QUE LE HACES A MI UKE!! (se tiran encime de Naruto, que sigue medio muerto en el piso) ---- . ¡¡MíO!! (lo tironean de los brazos como un muñeco)_

_Naruto: se desmaya xQx_

_Caritu: Uu ¡LO MATARON!_

_Itasasu: ooU ooUu (se quedan mirando) lo esconden abajo de la alfombra y se van silbando_

_Caritu: ôô se queda mirando el bulto abajo de la alfombra_

_DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NO LES CUESTA!!! TOT_


	8. Encontrando dificultades

Mi perfeccion

Capítulo 8: Encontrando dificultades

La hora del entrenamiento se acercaba. Las 12:30 p.m. ya se hacían viejas y nadie aparecía en el lugar indicado. Ese tan temido lugar era el ya conocido "Bosque de la Muerte" donde había tomado lugar la 2da etapa del ya pasado Examen Chuunin. Lugar que no alentaba a absolutamente nadie a presentarse. Tan difícil era la vida de los ninjas.

Los únicos que estaban allí eran los jounins que habían sido los maestros de los equipos 7, 8 y 9, entiéndase: Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi.

De a poco y con su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que sus pesados pasos, llegaron los genins. Sus maestros tampoco estaban sorprendidos por el gran entusiasmo de sus alumnos, más bien, se lo esperaban. Tanto conocían a los pobres chicos que conformaban este velorio que hasta sentían su miedo.

Ellos habían reclamado reiteradamente a la Hokage de infiltrarse con los genins pero aquello fue firmemente negado por esta. Sabía lo que pasaría o llegaría a pasar, pero el margen de error es tan grande que su responsabilidad no la dejaba tomar decisiones del todo morales.

Se hizo la hora. Por el camino de tierra se veían los visitantes de Suna, acompañados por Rock Lee, venir al entrenamiento pero ¿Qué hacía Sabaku no Gaara con su arena afuera? Allí fue cuando sintieron la débil presencia del 5 integrante ¿Dónde estaba él que daba el toque de alegría allí? Flotando sobre la arena del portador del Shukaku yacía inconciente Uzumaki Naruto, "pobre santo" pensaría cualquiera que no supiese la verdad o, tal vez, todos los presentes.

-"¡¿Pero que demo...?!"- Dijo Kakashi, saltando para formar parte del grupo que venía. –"¡¿Qué le sucedió?!"- sospechaba del Sabaku de mirada aguamarina que permanecía inmutable.

-"Espere, Kakashi-sensei"- interrumpió Lee –"Yo lo ví todo mientras escoltaba a los visitantes del desierto"-

"Más bien sería:-...mientras perseguía / atosigaba / molestaba a Gaara-" Pensaron todos, sin poder restringirse reír, por lo bajo, ante tal pensamiento.

-"Bueno, entonces"- dijo el fiel lector de Icha Icha Paradise, tratando de no reírse y mantener su porte serio –"¿Qué pasó con Naruto?"

-"Pasó que"- Dijo Kankuro, con ganas de acabar rápido con todo –"cuando estábamos viniendo para acá nos topamos con este chico, no tenía buena pinta y fuimos a ver que le pasaba."- desvió su mirada para mirar al desmayado que estaba lleno de lodo, raspones y sangre –"Entonces fue que notamos el rastro de sangre que dejaba y nos apuramos. Cuando llegamos a él su cuerpo cedió y cayó por una ladera." – Desde que la palabra "sangre" fue dicha, todas las miradas estaban en su persona –"Lo más extraño de todo es esto, miren." – Ganó aún más atención. Fue acercando la mano al vientre del caído y esta fue repelida por una descarga eléctrica, como de chakra, que seguía chispeando en su mano una vez alejada. -"Por alguna razón, no podemos tocar su cuerpo. No por nada Gaara tuvo que llevarlo de esta manera."- El Shukaku solo cerró los ojos.

-"Debemos llevarlo inmediatamente a la central de Konoha"- Dijo preocupada Kurenai. –"Puede ser que le hayan puesto un sello que le este absorbiendo el chakra, y si es así, juzgando por su estado actual, morirá en poco tiempo."- Nadie respiró.

-"Por favor, Sabaku no Gaara, necesitamos tu ayuda."- Pidió Kakashi con la voz ya siendo atacada por la desesperación -"Ven con nosotros y lleva contigo a Naruto."- Este respondió con un solitario "Bien". –"Los demás quédense aquí. Asuma, quédate con ellos. Kurenai, Gaara, Lee vengan conmigo."- Los antes no nombrados dieron un gesto de aceptación y los 4 concientes partieron sin decir una palabra, lo más rápido que pudieron rumbo a centro de Konoha. El pelinegro se cuestionó su utilidad pero se dijo que por algo lo habían llamado.

-"OK... aquí no se esta bien."- Dijo Asuma después de soltar del humo de su cigarrillo –"Me imagino que no quieren entrenar ¿No, chicos?" – les regaló una cálida sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta de los chicos, los cuales primero deliberaron para si mismos pero al final casi todos coincidieron en la misma respuesta negativa, la otra parte no dijo nada. –"Entonces, ¡Les propongo un juego!"- propuso con las facciones totalmente despreocupadas, causando que a muchos les cayera una gota de sudor por la sien. –"¡Vamos, muchachos! Miren, se juega así: ...".

Entonces comenzó a dar varias instrucciones y reglas. Sólo uno de los genins tenía la cabeza mil veces más consternada que los demás.

Ansias, se moría de ganas de lograr su tan esperado objetivo. La muerte rondaba más por su cabeza que por cualquier guerra o epidemia. Pero, asimismo, también algo no le sabía del todo bien. Algo en el Naruto que se encontraba casi muerto sobre la arena del pelirrojo no le cerraba. ¿Era él o todas las cicatrices de sus noches de infortunio habían desaparecido? Su vista no era ninguna mentirosa pero aún así, la duda le revolvía las neuronas. Esa misma tarde o cuando pudiese iría a visitar a su rival para desenmarañarse las ideas.

·························

Los sonidos de las ruedas chirriantes de la camilla contra el piso de paneles antideslizantes retumbaba en todo el pasillo de la sección especial de investigación médica ninja del Centro de Konoha. El acompañamiento de tan molesto son estaba conformado por los gritos de los médicos que llevaban la camilla y el sonido permanente del marcador de latidos y del el respirador que monitorizaban al chico rubio que estaba siendo transportado.

Junto a los eufóricos doctores estaba el sensei de este chico. Tomándole de la mano y deseando que éste se repusiera. El aumento en el ritmo de los latidos del chico definitivamente no era buena señal, corroborada era su idea por la reacción de los cirujanos. Sintió tanto miedo por la salud de su alumno que se le congeló el corazón al escuchar "¡Se nos va!" de la boca de uno de ellos.

-Debo tranquilizarme, si se pone muy mal puedo usar "esa" técnica- Pensó el peligris.

Kurenai y Rock Lee también habían ido con ellos, el último por orden directa de Kakashi. Él nunca había estado en esa situación antes. Menos con un amigo suyo en ese riesgo. El temor se le colaba por la sangre, helándosela hasta el último glóbulo rojo. Pero, aún no veía su utilidad en ese lugar ¿Qué planeaba Kakashi?

Mientras, Gaara se sentaba de brazos cruzados imperturbablemente en el hall central del Centro.

-Uzumaki Naruto...- se dijo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos con un poco de fuerza –No mueras.

Continuara;

Lee: nee.. ¿Para que me habrán llamado, Gaara-san? òô

Gaara: con voz sexy Me pregunto por que... se acerca y le pone una mano en el muslo

Lee: O//////O

Caritu///o/// Gaalee //// se pone a escribir

Gaara: OoOU Ugh...

Lee: Ah.. Caritu-san, no es lo que parece ñ.ñUu

Caritu: ¿Como que no? Si yo hago lo que quiero con ustedes x3

Gaara: òó Ataúd de Arena

Caritu huye a la velocidad de la luz

Lee: oo ¡Como corre!

Gaara: voz sexy again 3 ¿Te diste cuenta?

Lee: o///o ¿Q-qué?

Gaara: Estamos solos w

FINAL CENSURADO POR LA AGUAFIESTAS DE CARITU PARA NO SPOLIARLES EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE O SIGUIENTE DEL SIGUENTE

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!


	9. Chakra

Mi perfección

Capítulo 9: Chakra

Llegaron al quirófano al fin. Este se lleno de un alboroto del cuál se distinguía por demás el sonido intermitente del monitor de latidos del rubio que se recostaba en el centro del tumulto, sobre la camilla tan concurrida.

La mente de un preocupado peligris trabajaba mil veces más frenéticamente que todos los médicos del establecimiento. Tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que pensar, tantas decisiones que tomar, maldito sea ese maldito día. La esperanza que guardaba en su corazón de que nunca usaría el jutsu que en ese momento se veía tan forzado a usar, se hacía añicos al paso de los ascendentes latidos de su alumno y eso era malo, muy malo.

Momento de quiebre, las manos de los doctores ya no podían tranquilizar el corazón del ojiazul. Llamaron su ultima esperanza clínica, el desfribilador, llamado también: "maquina de electroshock". Inyectaría chakra directamente al corazón en casos de emergencia.

Uno de los doctores pidió que lo cargasen con 150. Hecho esto, tomó firmemente los electrodos y los colocó en el pecho del muchachito y se preparó para mandar la primera descarga.

-"¡Despejen!"- Gritó el médico en jefe al mismo tiempo que Kakashi se abalanzaba a detenerlo y los otros colegas se apartaban.

-"¡NO LO HAGAS!"- Trató de tomar los electrodos a tiempo pero fue tarde, la descarga pasó a través de la piel del muchacho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Este curvó la espalda hacia adelante sin despegarse de esas especie de planchas.

Lee apenas soportar tal escena. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su pecho estaba siendo presa de una gran presión. Cuando vio el electroshock entrando en la sala ya se esperaba lo siguiente. Con su brazo derecho se sostenía el pecho y la otra mano la posó sobre su frente, tapando sus ojos. Al escuchar la primer golpe, sus hombros se tensaron y todo de él se sobresaltó. Kurenai, que estaba a su lado, lo tomó del hombro y desvió la vista. Ver a ese niño, tan angelical, en tales condiciones era una cosa que sólo los doctores sabían soportar.

Cuando el torso de Naruto tocó la camilla, de su vientre unas luces rojas, como rayos ondulantes semi-transparentes, lo comenzaron a rodear. Esa luz era el chakra del Kyubi, que comenzaba a emanarse del tatuaje del rubio. Pronto la habitación se vio envuelta de esa eminencia. El intento de estabilizar el corazón de Naruto había despertado al bijuu, que intentaba escapar, aprovechando la debilidad de su portador. Tal recarga de energía lo había reanimado.

-"¡Demonios! ¡El sello se rompe!"- Sentenció Kakashi con los ojos desorbitados. Sus pensamientos se vieron envueltos por un remolino de información. No le quedaban alternativas.

Cerró sus ojo y levantó la mano izquierda a la altura de su mentón. Hizo una posición de manos y comenzó a concentrar su chakra alrededor suyo. En su cabeza no se dejaba flaquear. Era algo que tenía que hacer, pensar que ahora el haría algo parecido a lo que hizo el 4º Hokage ya hace 12 años. Además de salvar a uno de sus más preciados alumnos.

-"Espera, Kakashi... no irás a..."- trato de preguntar Kurenai pero fue interrumpida.

-"¡¡Jutsu de recolección de chakra!!"- dijo finalmente el jounin, abriendo sus ojos, uno aún bajo la banda.

En un movimiento rápido, colocó sus dos manos en el pecho del lisiado joven y transfirió el chakra acumulado a el cuerpo del menor y entonces, volteo dificultosamente.

-"¡YA! ¡Corran!"- les dijo a todos los presentes, los cuales huyeron desaforados. Lee atinó para irse también. –"¡No! ¡Lee quédate!"

El aludido paró en seco, levantando una pierna para irse. En ese momento conocería su utilidad en todo este asunto, aunque ya no le importara un bledo que fuese. Él se quería ir, lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Avanzó y prestó atención al sensei.

-"Ven, ponte aquí y espera mi señal."- El experto en el taijutsu se puso del otro lado de la camilla y esperó. Al adulto ya le caían algunas gotas de sudor por debajo de la banda.

Las manos de este no habían salido del pecho de Naruto. Alrededor de estas se formó una pequeña aureola de chakra color celeste. Allí fue cuando el lastimado ojiazul comenzó a retorcerse violentamente. Abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban en blanco y soltaba unos gritos desgarradores.

-"¡YA, LEE! ¡SUJÉTALO!"- En su voz se notaba la carga que llevaba hacer lo que hacía. Era áspera y forzada. El pelinegro hesitó, no sabía como demonios hacer lo comandado. –"¡VAMOS, LEE!"- dijo ya desesperado y dirigiéndole la mirada.

Algo en la mirada del peligris era distinto. Lee lo notó. El mayor se estaba esforzando al máximo para salvar a Naruto y en ese ojo libre transmitía muchas cosas. Una era simplemente amor. Afecto. El quería que el rubio viviese para cumplir sus sueños. También quería el bien de la aldea. Lee se vio motivado por tales pensamientos. Entonces, miró velozmente los movimientos erráticos del vigoroso rubio y lo tomó de los brazos, restringiéndole parcialmente la movilidad. Debajo de Lee la fuerza del Uzumaki era impresionante, inhumana. Ni con su gran poder pudo parar todos sus movimientos.

El ninja de la copia ya empezaba a levantar, pausadamente, las dos manos del chico. Llevándose consigo el comienzo de una burbuja celeste sin aparente forma. Esta resplandecía con el brillo característico del chakra, dejando al pelinegro muy sorprendido.

Naruto seguía retorciéndose, solo que ahora su espalda se había vuelto a curvar hacia adelante. Al otro chico se le hizo extremadamente difícil seguir con el agarre.

El monitor de latidos y todos los aparatos seguían funcionando. El primero estaba frenético. A Naruto le estaba a punto de agarrar una taquicardia.

Hasta que se formó un silencio total y un sonido prolongado y agudo inundó la habitación.

"_Peep_"

-"¡Vamos, Kiba! Todos sabemos que te gusta Shino ¡Admítelo!"- Dijeron, haciendo avergonzar a ambos aludidos. Aunque el último no lo mostrara.

Jugar al "Verdad o consecuencia" en vez de entrenar se les había hecho muy divertido. Les ayudaba a digerir toda la presión que se les había sido impuesta. Dentro de la lista de fallas no figura divertirse.

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICEN?! ¡NO SOY GAY! ¡MIREN!"- Protestaba sonrojado mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hinata y trataba de darle un beso. Era notorio que lo hacía para tapar sus verdaderas preferencias. Acto seguido a tal acercamiento: una gran paliza de parte de Neji.

Todos se divertían, pero dos chicas estaban muy decepcionadas ya que su príncipe coincidencialmente azul no participaba y así perdían su vaga oportunidad de elegir castigo, ser retadas a besarlo y, tal vez, aprovecharse al máximo de ese momento. En sus mentes aún perduraba ese pervertido plan, repitiéndose una y otra vez sacándoles un hilo de saliva de la boca. Tan codiciado chico era Sasuke, que por nada del mundo se expondría a tan inminente riesgo de salir violado de ese lugar.

Aún seguía pensando en esas cicatrices. Las del cuerpo de Naruto que había notado hacia algún tiempo. Estaba totalmente seguro que el rubio que los visitantes habían traído tenía la piel completamente limpia de cicatrices, no de lastimaduras. Basta, ahora se pondría en marcha en dirección al hospital a sacarse las dudas. Estaba ya partiendo cuando lo detuvieron.

-"¿A donde vas, Uchiha?"-

-"Asuma-sensei..."- Dijo el moreno reconociendo al maestro del equipo 9. Maldijo su intromisión tan sonora. Ahora todos estaban atentos a su respuesta... ni modo. -"Voy a ver como está Naruto."

-"Uh! Yo también quiero ir. No se lo veía bien."- Dijo Kiba. Así huiría del juego y de las preguntas.

-"Vayamos todos, entonces."- Sugirió Asuma con una sonrisa.

El moreno vestido de azul por primera vez quiso matar al fumador. Pero no iba a decirles que quería ir solo, sería demasiado sospechoso. Apostaba que si decía que iba a "revisarlo" nadie iba a pensar bien.

Entonces partieron todos. Al llegar a la cuidad, algunos se abrieron del grupo y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Los demás siguieron hasta el hall del hospital. Allí estaba Kurenai sentada junto a Gaara y los demás médicos. Sus rostros decían tanto que las palabras se hacían pequeñas. Nada bueno guardaban esas facciones tensas.

-"¡Kurenai-sensei!"- Gritó Kiba, había captado la tristeza en el ambiente y su voz lo decía. Todos apresuraron el paso.

-"Ah, chicos."- Desvió la mirada y se paró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

-"¿Qué pasa, Kurenai?"- Dijo Asuma, ya preocupado.

-"Kakashi tuvo que hacer la técnica de recollección, Asuma."- Dijo rápidamente y bajando la mirada, llena de tristeza. La reacción de Asuma fue repentina. En sus ojos se dibujo un completo terror.

-"¿E-esa técnica? Eso significa que..."-

-"Naruto estaba muriéndose y... el sello se rompía. No tuvo alternativa."

-"¿Y TÚ LO DEJASTE HACERLA SÓLO?"- Reprochó el fumador, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo y llevandose una mano a la cien. Tratando de pensar.

-"A-ah. ¿C-cuál es ese jutsu?"- Rompió el silencio Hinata.

-"Hinata... ese jutsu es..."- Trató de responder la ojiroja.

-"Es una técnica que, como dice su nombre, recolecta todo el chakra que encuentra."- Dijo rápidamente Asuma, estaba nervioso. –"Además de ser un jutsu prohibido, es un arma de doble filo, chupa **todo** el chakra, incluyendo el del ninja que hace la técnica. Si no la sabes usar bien, te mata a ti y a todos los que están cerca. Era usada en la Guerra Ninja como último recurso."

-"O sea que..."- Dijo Sakura atónita por lo que ya anticipaba.

-"Si Kakashi se equivoca, no sólo Naruto y él mueren, sino que es sumamente probable que el Zorro de 9 colas... se escape."- Respondió Kurenai.

Nadie pudo siquiera respirar. Toda clase de sentimientos se conjugaron en sus corazones. Reinó el silencio hasta que a alguien se le formuló una pregunta al ver que faltaba alguien.

-"¿Lee no estaba con ustedes?"- Preguntó Ten-Ten.

-"Está allí dentro con Kakashi."-

-"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?!"- Nadie podía creerlo.

-"Es el único de todos nosotros que no moriría ante el fallo en el manejo de esta técnica. No. El no morirá..."

-"¿Por que?"- consultó serio Sasuke. Lee estaba lleno de sorpresas...

-"Por su tipo de chakra."- Aclaró Asuma, con el nerviosismo en descenso. Todos los genins lo miraron, incrédulos –"No me miren así. Rock Lee, en efecto, tiene chakra. Gai nos comentó algo sobre eso. Sucede que su chakra no puede salir de su cuerpo, esta como confinado dentro suyo. Por eso no puede hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Eso lo hace inmune a esta técnica."

-Con que esa es la razón por que Lee no puede...- Razonaron todos los que no estaban al tanto.

Silencio. Uno pesado e incómodo. La preocupación e incertidumbre les azotaba la espalda a los que se preocupaban por el bienestar de los que estaban dentro de ese infierno llamado quirófano.

Una voz femenina proveniente de los parlantes retumbó en todo el establecimiento.

-"¡Atención de paro cardíaco! Acudir a la sala 4"-

-"La sala 4, el quirófano..."- sentenciaron, finalmente.

Una línea recta se dibujo en el monitor de latidos, gritando la muerte del ángel.

Kakashi ya había sacado todo el chakra del cuerpo del chico y con mucha impedimento la levantó en el aire. La técnica seguía en desarrollo. Todo el chakra era absorbido por aquella masa celeste, incluida la del Kyûbi que de a poco fue desapareciendo..

Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su compañero y amigo inerte bajo sus brazos.

Continuara...

Dejen reviews!!


	10. Culpa

Mi perfección

Capítulo 10: Culpa

Había caído pesadamente sobre la camilla haciendo un sonido metálico que se mezcló con el ultimátum del monitor. Sus ojos y su boca; medio abiertos. Esos pedazos de cielo se habían nublado y atentaban con esconderse detrás del párpado superior de un ya pálido rubio.

Silencio.

De la boca de Rock Lee comenzaron a chispear sollozos.

Una vez despejada la habitación de chakra roja del Kyûbi, Kakashi se dispuso a terminar aquel jutsu atormentador. Para hacerlo, tomo con dos manos toda aquella concentración de poder se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Naruto. Esta se paró cuando hizo contacto con la piel del chico, como negándose a entrar. Lo que hizo que Kakashi tuviese que postrarse y aplicar más fuerza. Entonces, empezó a entrar, sustentando una increíble colisión. El envión del choque lanzó al pelinegro contra la pared. Sintió que ante tal fuerza sus huesos casi ceden a romperse.

Lentamente, todo ese chakra se fue adentrando dentro del rubio. Este no se retorcía como antes, sino que estaba en una posición permanente, con los ojos completamente abiertos y los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Esos ojos emitían el color azul más hermoso que el de cualquier zafiro.

Durante este proceso, el tatuaje en su estomago comenzó a ganar brillo. Primero tenue, después más y más fuerte hasta que, cuando las manos del jounin tocaron el cuerpo del chico, la luz que emanaba ese extraño dibujo era cegadora. Lee miraba el espectáculo tan asombrado que cuando Kakashi desgarro el silencio con un áspero grito, su sobresalto fue violento.

El asustado, cuando se recuperó del respingo, pudo como las manos del ninja de la copia, a pesar de forzosos intentos, no se despegaban del cuerpo del chico, estaban siendo rebordeados por una hilera de chakra parecida a la que, algunos instantes atrás, estaba sosteniendo. Su tez empalideció rápidamente y un temblor de apoderó de todo su ser.

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer. Tan asustado estaba que lo único que su mente pudo formular fue: "VE POR AYUDA". Un concepto tan básico y tan errado.

Escurridizo como le agua, se deslizó en dirección a la puerta y el rechinido de las bisagras delato sus acciones.

-"¡¿Qué mierda haces?!"- Insultó el jounin, distrayéndose completamente. A la vez que lo hacía, entraron Asuma y Kurenai sin aviso alguno.

-"¡Kakashi!"- Gritaron a dúo la pareja que acababa de entrar.

Entonces, el jutsu de Kakashi perdió todo control.

-------

Absolutamente nadie hablaba en la sala de espera. El hall era la única tumba donde los que estaban adentro seguían respirando. El anuncio los había perturbado a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Naruto.. ¿muerto? Era un tema tan imposible de creer. Nadie lo hubiera pensado. Ese chico al que no se lo podía terminar odiando. Ese que renovaba los ánimos todos los días tristes. ¿Quién más que Uzumaki Naruto? El rubio más excéntrico, espontáneo y cabeza hueca de toda Konoha. Uno de los más maltratados por la vida que todos los días relucía una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos tan hermosos como el cielo. No podía morir, simplemente no podía.

-"¡LEE-SAN!"- gritó Sakura al ver al genin salir corriendo torpemente del quirófano, llorando indiscriminadamente.

-"Lee¡¿Que pasó?!"- Preguntó Neji, examinando el estado de su compañero.

-"A-ah.. primero, los doctores, el electroshock. Todo ese chakra.."- Balbuceaba traumado Lee –"el jutsu, luego... Naruto... había muerto pero...luego.. abrió los ojos y... ugh."

-"¡Lee¡TRANQUILIZATE!"- Le dijo el pelilargo tomándolo de los hombros, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo volver de ese trance. Cuando Hyuuga sintió los hombros de Lee relajarse en sus manos, le volvió a preguntar qué había pasado. El interrogado relató resumidamente lo sucedido, hasta que llegó a la parte de la pérdida del control de la técnica de recolección de chakra.

-"Oh, no¡LOS MAESTROS!"- Recordó Lee, mientras que el pánico se hacía visible en su rostro.

-"¿Que pasó con ellos?"-

-"No.. sé."

-------

Con solo una vuelta de llaves, se abrió la puerta de la sencilla casa de un piso, haciendo una tenue melodía de campanillas. La cabeza del dueño daba mil vueltas y sus ojos aún rebosaban de lágrimas, las cuales conjugaban cualquier cantidad de distintos sentimientos. Entre ellos, la que más punzaba en su alma era la culpa.

-"Estoy en :snif: casa"- Dijo como de costumbre. Esperó el "bienvenido a casa" típico de su madre pero al parecer no se encontraba en casa. –"¿Mamá?"- llamó sin respuesta. La buscó por toda la casa, lo cual le tomó muy poco tiempo por la brevedad de esta, hasta que vio una nota sobre la mesa de luz de Lee que decía: "Trabajaré hasta tarde, un GRAN beso. MUA!!"- Tan excéntrica era su madre que hasta había dejado una marca de beso al lado de la onomatopeya.

-"Maldita fábrica..."- gruó vencido.

Rock Lee no había tenido un buen día. Ni siquiera se acercaba a aquella definición. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá caer pesadamente y se secó las lagrimas. Había experimentado tanto en tan poco tiempo que, ahora que su mente podía al fin descansar, los trataba de recordar uno por uno mentalmente. Esto hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, pero simplemente no podía despegarse esos momentos de la mente.

Allí, los recuerdos de ese maldito día revoloteaban como ruidosos y malvados cuervos, oscureciéndolo todo con su negro plumaje.

Fue a la cocina a ver que había, tal vez para distraerse no más. modesta como era, constaba de una nevera, un fregadero, una alacena y una pequeña mesa con 2 sillas en el centro. Las baldosas del piso eran de color mate y las paredes eran blancas. Una lámpara medio maltrecha colgaba del techo, su color combinaba con el piso.

Al no encontrar nada apetitoso en la nevera, que ya se estaba quedando desierta, busco en la alacena con la misma suerte. Derrotado, volvió a la sala y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Este parecía haber sido de un color verde oscuro pero el desgaste lo había dejado lleno de pelusas y mucho más claro. Delante de este había una pequeña televisión. Tomó el control remoto y presiono el botón de "on". Nada. Repitió la misma acción una y otra vez pero nada. Siguió con lo mismo hasta que el botón aquel se quedo atascado y no emergía. Sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso. Ya fuera de si, mando a volar el control, hecho esto, el artefacto golpeo una pequeña mesada que sostenía un remendado florero verde con una solitaria cala dentro de este. Estuvo a punto de caer sobre el piso pero la velocidad de Lee lo salvó de volver a romperse. Lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar y se dirigió otra vez al sofá, agarró un almohadón y lo comenzó a estrujar.

¡Mierda¿Que más le podía salir mal¡Dios debía odiarlo y mucho! Solo una cosa más podía salirle mal, que Gaara viniera y le dijera que lo odia. Si, tan simple como eso. Aquel chico de ojos aguamarina, tan misterioso, tan todo, le había robado el corazón. Decir que estaba tan feliz de que lo iba a volver a ver. Aunque su reencuentro no fue del todo un "encuentro emotivo" como había soñado. Gaara ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Además, reiteradamente los nervios lo traicionaron y quedó muy mal en varias ocasiones. -¡ESTE DÍA ESTÁ MALDITO!- pensó el pelinegro, con cara de muerte.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando en la puerta se escucharon tres toques.

-¡No¡NO¡NO¡NO¡NO¡NO¡¡**NO**¡¡Por Kami, que sea mi madre!! - Rogaba el maestro del taijutsu para si mismo. -Pero.. ¡Mamá tiene llaves! A menos que se las haya olvidado.. pero.. nunca se las olvida. Puede ser.. Gai-sensei que volvió de su misión y pasa a saludar. ¡Debe ser eso! Pero dijo que no volvía en tres meses y apenas pasó uno... ¡Diablos¡QUE SEA CUALQUIERA MENOS GAARA!- Se dirigió en dirección a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-"¿Quién es?"- Preguntó al extraño

-"Sabaku no Gaara"-

-Kami¿Que hice para merecer esto?- pensó mientras abría la puerta con todo el pesar del mundo. –"Gaara-san¿que hace por aquí?"- _Vengo para decirte que te odio_- se respondió a si mismo.

-"Me perdí porque no entiendo tu letra"- Reveló tan indiferente como siempre mientras le entregaba un papelito que intentaba ser un mapa.

-"A-ah... Discúlpeme."- Dijo Lee Apenado y tan aliviado que se sentía de pluma. –"Pues, pase y le haré uno mejor."

Se apartó de la puerta y lo invitó a entrar con la mano. Gaara internamente hesitó en entrar, sin mostrarlo, pero terminó pasando y admiró la habitación con ojos fríos y con una interna extrañeza. Simplemente no era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Su vida siempre fue bastante acomodada y aquella humilde casa no encajaba con sus preferencias. Además¿Por qué tanto verde?. Lee cerró al puerta tras de si. Gaara se despojó de su calabaza y la dejó cerca de la puerta.

-"Disculpe, está un poco desordenado. No esperaba visitas"- dijo cortésmente el pelinegro.

Él simplemente no podía ni creer que tenía a su gran objetivo allí en su sala. Tan cerca. Estaba extasiado, realmente en el cielo.

Volviendo a la tierra, la razón por la cual su pelirrojo de ojos claros estaba allí era por que se había perdido. Eso era fácil de entender. Él venía de otro lado y no tenía ni idea de la aldea pero entonces ¿como había llegado a su casa? Releyó su mapita y lo encontró bastante legible. A lo mejor no se lograba ubicar. La mejor idea que se lo ocurrió fue explicarle bien la localización de todas las cosas. Tenían tiempo, eran las 7:00 p.m. y mientras más tiempo Lee pasara con su amor, mejor.

-"Bueno, acompáñeme a mi habitación Gaara-san. Allí le explicaré todo con calma."- Le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo"- Cortante como siempre. –_Hace tanto que no veo una sonrisa así..._- y acompaño a Lee hacia su cuarto.

Increíblemente, esta habitación era azul. El piso y los muebles eran de madera, gastada por los años. Era pequeña pero no demasiado. Tenía una cama de una plaza en una esquina la cual lucía un cubrecama naranja oscuro y a su lado había una pequeña mesa de luz con un velador negro sobre ella. Luego había un escritorio con estantes llenos de cosas y cajones con un desorden contenido típico de ellos, tenía una silla con el. Al lado del escritorio estaba una biblioteca en la cual se podían encontrar desde obras como "Romeo y Julieta" hasta revistas de artes marciales o mangas. Como último había un armario que seguramente era donde estaba toda su ropa y otras cosas. Como detalles, en la pared había uno que otro poster y papeles pegados. Gaara la recorrió con la mirada. Nada que le costara demasiado ya que era igual de sencilla que toda la casa.

-Mamá, bendita seas por ordenar mi cuarto- bendijo mentalmente Lee. –"Bueno, siéntese aquí y yo te explicaré"- tomó la silla del escritorio y se la ofreció a su amado para que se sentara. -"Espéreme aquí"- dijo y casi instantáneamente salió, tomó una silla de la cocina y volvió a su cuarto con ella. La puso al lado de la silla en la que su acompañante estaba sentado y se propuso a empezar. Sacó hoja y lápiz de un cajón y lo puso frente al pelirrojo.

-"Bueno, empecemos por la entrada. Si camina derecho un trecho encontrará su hotel, luego si gira [..."– hacía dibujos y referencias mientras hablaba. Si el lugar era de importancia hacía un circulito y ponía su nombre. –"Luego, aquí está el Centro de Konoha"- al dibujar este lugar su pulso tembló y esto no pasó desapercibido para el ojiverde.

-"Rock Lee, nada de lo que pasó ahí es tu culpa."-

-"Ha ha, no trate de reconfortarme Gaara-san."- Negó Lee con a mirada gacha y los ojos lastimeros. –"Usted y los demás, incluyéndome, sabemos que si no hubiera abierto la puerta Kakashi-sensei no se habría distraído y ni Kurenai-sensei ni Asuma-sensei hubieran entrado al quirófano. Ahora están en coma y Kakashi-sama en cuidado intensivo, todo por mi culpa."- Su voz se quebró en la última frase –"¡Mierda¡NO PUDE EVITARLO! Tenía tanto miedo... tanto miedo.. Sólo podía pensar en una forma de salir corriendo de ese horrible lugar y al final ¡¿Qué?! Arruiné todo. ¡Realmente cagué todo!"- rompió en llanto.

No, tan idiota no podía ser, simplemente estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Gaara otra vez. Mostraba su debilidad como un niño que ha cometido un error. Pero todo era tan doloroso. La culpa le carcomía hasta los huesos.

Entre tanto dolor y tristeza, el escalofrío que le provocó el contacto de la tibia piel de la mano de Gaara sobre su mejilla fue completamente intenso. No pudo evitar subir lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con una mucho más clara que la suya. Esta reflejaba tristeza, reflejaba la suya. Lee posó su mano sobre la del pelirrojo. Quería quedarse así, sentir ese roce tan tranquilizante toda la vida. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en aquel hermoso toque.

-"Te entiendo, Rock Lee"- dijo con un tono completamente fuera de su tono indiferente característico –"Se como te sientes. Yo pensaba que sólo existía para causar dolor y destrucción hasta que conocí Konoha, conocí a Naruto y... te conocí a ti."- Dicho esto, lo besó en los labios.

Fue corto y rápido pero por consecuencia tuvo una gran caída por parte de ambos ante el gran abrazo al cual se lanzó el ojinegro luego de ser besado por primera vez. No sólo eso, ese beso había sido dado por la persona a la que amaba con desesperación. Perder esta oportunidad era algo que Lee no se permitiría.

Besaba al visitante del desierto con inimaginable pasión. Depositaba miles de besos sobre esos finos y deliciosos labios. El portador del Shukaku primero se mostraba indeciso sobre que hacer ante tal avance de su acompañante. Pero¿Qué más daba? Lo quería ¿no? Aún no sabía si de igual manera que lo mostraba el pelinegro pero así era. Algo había cambiado en su témpano llamado corazón. Él sabía que algún día el verano llegaría y allí estaba, besándolo y embriagándolo con su incandescente calor. Pero lamentablemente, el beso fue cortado antes de poder profundizarse.

-"Gaara-san¿N-no quiere su-su-su-subir a la c-c-c-cama?"- Preguntó temeroso el genin de la hoja.

El otro simplemente se levantó, tomó a Lee de las manos, lo incito a levantarse, lo logró y luego, en un movimiento un tanto brusco, lo agarro de la nuca y se dejó caer sobre la cama con su pelinegro encima. Una vez allí, lo besó, introduciendo su insaciable lengua dentro, provocando a la de Lee para que jugaran. Se enroscaban creando un desconocido placer para ambos y les gustaba, les gustaba demasiado.

Las inexpertas manos del ojinegro ya se empezaban a colar debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo. Recorriendo meticulosamente cada centímetro de esa nívea piel, tan suave y fría. El atacante se

Las inexpertas manos del ojinegro ya se empezaban a colar debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo. Recorriendo meticulosamente cada centímetro de esa nívea piel, tan suave y fría. Se estaba perdiendo en aquel remolino de emociones que le hacían perder la cordura. En su estomago, las muy famosas mariposas estaban igual de hiperactivas que un niño al cual se le fueron administradas peligrosas dosis de azúcar. De a poco, comenzó a despojarlo de la prenda, que junto con ella se llevó el manto blanco y la remera de red que llevaba debajo, revelando un formado y apetecible torso.

Por su parte, Gaara se dejaba llevar por la precaria maestría de su amante que lo llenaba de gloria y le arrancaba el aliento. Aunque cuando Lee comenzó a besar su abdomen, quiso equidad de situaciones. Deseo ver más allá de su ropa, que lo cubría en casi su totalidad. Apenas imaginaba el cuerpo que podría llegar a tener. Supuso que uno bien esculturado, gracias a su entrenamiento. Basta, quería más piel pero¡¿Como demonios se sacaba ese odioso entero verde?!

Mientras pensaba, él besaba lenta y tortuosamente todo su cuerpo.

-"Mm, Lee..."- Su voz estaba totalmente tomada por el deseo.

-"Sí"-

-"Quiero... verte"- Replicó.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero accedió a hacer lo que su amor le pedía. Se irguió y se puso de rodillas aún encima del pelirrojo. Entonces, con su mano derecha saco una cremallera casi imperceptible que estaba al frente. La fue bajando. Al llegar a su cadera, soltó el cierre y extendió su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su otra mano iba descubriendo la piel debajo. Empezó por el hombro, pasando al pecho y por ultimo dejando todo su marcadísimo y musculoso pecho y abdomen. Sus brazos también mostraban unos músculos que se marcaban sin necesidad de fuerza. Una obra de Dios. Las mejillas de Gaara explotaron de rojo.

-"Gaara-san ¿Usted... quiere?"- Haciendo una clara referencia.

-"¿Tú sí?"-

-"No tiene idea"-

-"Tú tampoco"-

Ya, sin reparo alguno. Ambos se lanzaron en brazos del otro, sintiendo por primera vez el roce de sus pieles. Garra se deleitaba con ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Todo parecía un estímulo. Sus besos y caricias subían el creciente calor que se originaba en el pequeño cuarto. Nada parecía poder impedir que aquellos besos se apasionaran, que aquellos chicos se amasen esa misma noche pero un contratiempo ya estaba dando la vuelta al cerrojo de la casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo un gran estruendo y separando estrepitosamente a los dos amantes.

-"¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!"- Gritó una voz femenina –"LEE QUERIDO¿ON TAS? nOn9 "

Congelados cual hielo quedaron ambos amantes ante tal interrupción. Lee no dejaba de recalcar mentalmente que este día estaba realmente maldito en toda su expresión pero algo que nunca haría sería maldecir a su madre.

-"¿Estás aquí, cariño?"- dijo tocando la puerta del cuarto del aludido - ¿Qué es esa cosa que esta en la sala¿Una cantimplora gigante de arena¡Vamos¡Sal hijo¡Tengo una noticia para darteee! nwn"

-"Y-ya salgo, mamá"- Gritó aún sin salir de su erótica posición. –"M-me-me estoy cambiando"- Corrió a buscarse algo para ponerse en el placard.

Sacó una playera azul cielo y unos shorts negros. Se los puso a la velocidad de la luz, claro, mientras que la puerta del placard lo tapaba. Sabía que si su madre no hubiera entrado en ese momento habrían terminado haciéndolo pero igual, le daba cosa.

Gaara tranquilamente se comenzó a poner la remera de red cuando la madre de Lee entró sin permiso alguno.

-"¡NO PUEDO ESPERAAAAR¡UGH! ºoº"- Quedó dura al ver a Gaara con la remera de red a medio poner sobre la cama, que además estaba revuelta. –"¡OH NO¡MI HIJO SE TRANSMUTÓ EN OTRA PERSONA! ToT"- dijo, confundida, mientras corría a abrazar a su "hijo". Ni sospechó de la cama... –"Pobre mi Lee, pobre..."

Todo este ridículo acto hicieron que el verdadero Lee se enredara y cayera estridentemente contra el piso. El ojiverde simplemente estaba atónito. Nunca nadie se había comportando tan... maternalmente con él. Aquella mujer transmitía un sentimiento tan distinto que le hacía calmar los sentidos y tener ganas de seguir abrazándola. Él no pudo reconocerlo pero eso era el amor de una madre.

El lastimado pelinegro se levanto rodeado de una atemorizante aura negra. Tomo aire y luego:

-"¡¡MAMÁAAAAAA!!- gritó tan fuerte que los vecinos comenzaron a quejarse.

-"OMG¡LEE¡MI LEE! TwT"- Esta vez se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo verdadero. Frotaba su mejilla contra la cabeza del menor.

Esta mujer era... como lo opuesto a su hijo. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello igual de lacio y negro que Lee pero ella lo llevaba largo hasta los homoplatos. Su tez era ligeramente tostada y su cara era fina y simpática. Sus ojos eran color miel y era realmente hermosa en su totalidad. Lee al parecer no había sacado mucho de ella, el pelo nomás.

Bueno, después de arreglar todo el malentendido, estaban los tres sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo algo que la mujer había traído.

-"Ha ha, lo siento mucho, chico."- se disculpó, Gaara respondió asintiendo. –"Me presento. Soy Rock Rin, mucho gusto."-

-"Sabaku no Gaara"-

-"Gaa-chan, entonces."- Dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

-"¡M-Mamá!"- El Rock menor trato de detenerla pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

-"Está bien"- y sonrió. Lee simplemente se quedó mirándole, procurando que esa imagen nunca se le fuese de la cabeza.

-"Bueno, dime Lee¿Tu amigo se quedará a dormir?"

-"No sé¿Qué dices?"- sin querer, se había olvidado del tono honorífico con el que siempre se dirigía a Gaara, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Ahora eran novios ¿No?

-"Bueno"- Aceptó regalando otra sonrisa.

Así pasó. A pesar de los intentos de Lee por convencer a su mamá de que se prepararía el sofá para dormir, esta se negó rotundamente y lo termino convenciendo a él de que preparara un futón en su cuarto.

Fue entonces que su madre fue para las habitaciones, supuestamente a dormir. Gaara y Rock Lee se quedaron unos minutos más, platicando.

Cuando se dispusieron a dormir, se dirigieron a la habitación del ojinegro. Pero algo hizo que Lee no terminara de girar el picaporte. Una nota estaba pegada en la puerta. Decía: "_Habitación clausurada. Favor de dirigirse a la otra._"

-Madre, no sabes cuanto te adoro- pensó Lee mientras agarraba a su novio de la mano y lo llevaba a la habitación de Rin.

Esta era de color lila pero eso era totalmente irrelevante. Ya que en el centro había una gran cama de 2 plazas sólo para ellos.

-------

Suspiró.

el espionaje había sido una materia pero ahora, gracias a su curiosidad, su alma se había fragmentado como un vidrio que cae al piso. Tanto amor le recordaban su anterior ser, su añoro más desesperado y profundo. Lo que ahora se veía tan lejano de hacer con el dueño de su amor. El pasado duele.

El presente, aún más.

Cubierto de lodo, volvía a su casa, a paso intermitente y fatigado. Con la mirada empañada por las lagrimas y todo el traje goteando sangre y agua enlodada.

Lluvia.

Le dolía el corazón, tanto que cualquier herida era tan irrelevante como un cosquilleo. Tenía el alma sucia, más sucia que su traje. Una suciedad que la lluvia no podía penetrar. Ni la muerte era una salida para él, no había alternativa. Solo, tan solo estaba. Esa soledad le recordaba que tenía corazón. Ese sentimiento tan vacío le pegaba tan fuerte que lo hacía latir, lo único que lograba tan difícil tarea. Lo mismo que cuando niño, solo y triste.

Llegó a su puerta y sacó la llave, pero antes de lograr embocar ese pedazo de metal en la cerradura sus rodillas desistieron de la extremadamente pesada carga de culpa y precipitaron todo contra el piso. Cayó de rodillas y luego de cara. Tan poco le importaba caer bien, no lastimarse. Al sentir el piso frío golpeándolo contra la frente, lo interpreto como si su persona tan amada lo hubiese golpeado, no como siempre lo hacía, sino como se lo merecía, sin compasión. Se puso a pensar, vio a todos sus amigos, en especial al moreno de ojos oscuros cual noche que hacía girar su mundo.

Lo veía tan lejos, inalcanzable. Amarlo era parte de la razón por la cual su kunai no estaba ya incrustado en su cuello. No quería que él muera. No ahora. Su agonía le sumaba minutos a su preciosa existencia, tan bajo precio.

Él sintió como su corazón iba renunciando a mantenerlo con vida, como si hasta su corazón lo estuviese abandonado. Ante tal sensación, él solo sonrió y abrazó su pecho.

-"Está bien, está bien."- Dijo rompiendo en el llanto más melancólico –"Si quieres, deja a este impostor morir. Yo, ya no quiero hacerte sufrir. Ya no más." – Se hablaba a si mismo, al que se había encerrado en lo más profundo de si. Ese tan alegre e ingenuo. Tan dulce y honesto, el que todos habían aprendido a amar. Él de ahora era otra persona, un completo desconocido sin amor ni verdadera vida. Un resto, algo que sobraba. Un parásito que había encontrado la ayuda de otros más poderosos para salir a la luz. El único punto bueno de este, era que aceptaba su verdad, y quería dejar de hacer lo que no debía. Quería morir.

El corazón iba interrumpiendo su latir, llenándose de un vacío frío como el hielo y escurridizo como una enredadera. Él solo podía abrazarse a si mismo, acurrucándose mientras iba sintiendo más la inminente renuncia. Hasta que unos pasos lejanos lo distrajeron por completo.

En un movimiento rápido, tomó las llaves y se metió en su casa dando un portazo. Los pasos iban avanzando a un ritmo marcado y pasaron rápidamente la puerta del pobre y maltratado ángel, desalado a la fuerza, que apenas respiraba. Las órdenes eran: Nadie podía verlo bajo ningún concepto y debía esperar más órdenes.

Al verse repasando eso en su mente, se odió. Se odió más que nunca. Fue bajando sin despegar la espalda de la puerta hasta quedar sentado. Se golpeaba la cabeza con los puños y repetía entre dientes el adjetivo que tanto odiaba y con el que ahora se veía tan identificado: "MONSTRUO", se decía.

Una vez que sus puños comenzaron a sangrar de la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos, se acurrucó y lloró. El verdadero y el impostor lloraron juntos.

Interminable, la noche. Una ya vivida, entre recuerdos y pesadillas.

"_No sólo la luna, la vida también se torno roja cual sangre"_

-------

Caritu: OMFG!! ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HICE EN TODA MI VIDA!! -muerte cerebral-

Sasuke: Ui, se murió la autora psicópata! Larguémonos! Oigan, en este capítulo no salí!! Grr -la patea-

Naruto: BUAAAAAAA.. quiero amor!! -la revive- Haceme amor!

Caritu: º¬º Con gusto -le saca la ropa-

Sasuke: -le pega- NO DIJO "HACEME EL AMOR"! Además, esa es mi tarea.

Lee: nwn9 Ohayou! -entra en escena-

Naruto: ;-; nee pu que tas tan feliz?

Gaara: Mn.. no podemos decirte nwn es para mayores de 18!

Naruto: Mayores de 18?! OMG!

Sasuke: -trata de ocultar su nosebleed-

Gaalee: Ya saben? nOn

Naruto: SACARON SU LICENCIA PARA CONDUCIR?! QUE DIVER!! nOn ugh x-x me siento mal!! -se desmaya-

Gaalee: ô-oU

Lee: Mejor lo dejamos con su inocencia...

Caritu: -comiendo- No se preocupen, el ya no tiene inocencia. Se la robé òwó

Sasuke¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -se tira al suelo de rodillas-

Gaara: o-oU Ah por cierto Lee, me prestas uno de esos mangas yaoi que vi en tu biblioteca?

Lee: O-O l-l-l-l-los v-v-v-v-iste?

Caritu: Vamos Lee -le da palmada en la espalda- Todos los tenemos :3 -saca doujinshis yaoi mira, mira, este es sasunaru!-

Gaalee: OwO OHHH! -agarran uno y empiezan a leer-

Caritu: Se expande! El yaoi se expande!! nwn

-----Bueno, espero q les guste!! Muchas gracias a chibi-andru x sus comentarios en **todos los capítulos! **(Sigan el ejemplo!) ahora te voi a contestar tus preguntas :D

1•¿Nadie se a violado a Naruto, verdad?

-No te preocupes, nadie se lo violo.. todavía.

2• ¿Que es Bishonen?

-Bishonen es una palabra que en Japón (y en todos lados XD) se usa para llamar a los chicos que son excesivamente lindos. "Shonen" significa Chico o muchacho y "Bi" viene de "Beautiful" [biutiful que significa hermoso.

3•¿Naruto será feliz?

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O xD

4•¿El sasunaru es reciproco?

-Hasta ahora, no. Pero¿Quién dijo que nunca lo será? nn

5•¿Naruto muere?

-O-T-R-O S-E-C-R-E-T-O.

Ok. Todo por ahora. Sigan al tanto!


End file.
